Memories of Kur and Zak
by mandaree1
Summary: Drew and Doc want to know all about what happened between Argost and Zak during there alliance, and will finally know by watching his memories. DISCLAIMER i do NOT own the secret Saturdays! (i wish). no flames! if you do flame, i will send evil plot bunnies to you!
1. into the mouth of darkness- a new fear

**I thought that Doc and Drew should see what happened towards the end of 'into the mouth of darkness' so they knew why Zak was so doubtful of himself and his powers (well, that was one of the many reasons.) so what better way then let them watch the memory! No flames! Reviews are very much so welcome!**

Drew and Doc watched zaks memory of the fire cave.

_Zak snuck up behind drew and placed a rope onto her ankle without her noticing, looking like he was feeling extremely guilty._

"That was him!?" drew roared "oh when we get out of here he is in sooo much trouble!"

"I'm more interested in the fact that it means Zak and Argost are going to talk alone" Doc answered "I wasn't ever told about this, were you?" a shake of the head. This must be really private if their own son wouldn't tell them about it, even if they knew he had had an alliance with the enemy.

_Argost, noticing the betrayal, laughed as Drew swung the shovel towards his head and he ducked. He eyes slid to zak who ran over to the sand bag and sliced it with his claw._

Drew gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. She _really_ didn't like the look Argost was giving Zak.

_Drew flew upside down towards the roof of the cave, yelling out in shock .Argost ran away, cackling madly._

_"It's okay Mom!" Zak cried out convincingly as he gave chase "I-I've got him!"_

_"Zak! Wait!" Drew yelled, struggling to get free._

_Zak walked into a large red cavern with his eyes glowing orange, showing that he was using his Kur powers._

Doc and Drew leaned forward slightly. They always wanted to know just _how much_ about his abilities Argost had taught him, but he refused to tell them all the details, instead saying he knew just enough.

_"No more games Argost" Zak snarled as he walked into the cavern "take me to the monster. NOW!"_

Drew gasped. She didn't know Zak could look that…. evil… no, he couldn't look evil, he was only 12 at the time!

_He continued to stalk towards Argost, who was standing in the middle of the room, watching him expectantly._

_The Bunyips were hiding behind the rock crevices behind Argost, staring fearfully at something._

_"yess" argost hissed, his voice turning deeper than usual "power up Junior kur. Reach out, a monster is close…"_

_The orange overtook Zaks whole body, and he stopped dead in his tracks to grab his forehead_. _He lifted his head up, just in time for him to start yelping and whimpering in the extreme force._

Drew's nails dug into her gloved palms. If argost _dared_ her hurt baby, she was going to bring him back to life just to fry him once again.

_His powers flashed again, and he flew onto his back. His power dissapitiated, and Argost laughed once again. "There's nothing here!" Zak cried, not opening his eyes "I felt nothing…. But the bunyips fear?" he looked to argost for answers._

Doc tried not to be mad, he really did. He knew that the position Zak had been in had been a very strange one, and he needed Argosts help, but he was still angry. Not at Zak, but at… himself.

How could he have not seen how much his own son needed help? For him to have to turn to _argost_, the one man in the world they all hated, meant that he was really desperate for answers. But to actually look at argost for answers as though used to it, it made his blood boil.

_"Very good." Argost praised "there's no one here but you, me, and our little friends."_

_"But, the breathing?" Zak asked, not even trying to look like he wasn't confused._

_"Merely the fire gasping for precious oxygen" Argost answered "this mountnain rests on a bed of coal that's been ablaze for over a hundred years" he gestured to the pit he had been standing over moments before._

_"Well, then, what are they so scared of?" Zak questioned doubtfully._

_"My dear boy." Argost hissed maliciously "you've lied to your parents, betrayed your own mother, and you're about to let the villain walk out of here so mummy and daddy don't find out the truth about our business relationship." Zaks eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in realization._

Doc and Drew both were seriously not liking were this was going, nor did they like how Zak seemed to be reacting to this.

_"I brought you here to discover a monster, and so you have."_

"How dare he call my baby a monster!" drew roared, then quieted at Zaks face "he doesn't… believe that... does he?"

_Zaks open mouth turned into a frown and his eyes turned sad as he looked at the frightened Bunyips. He slowly walked up the slope to where the bunyips were hiding. As soon as he got close, they started chattering wildly and quickly disappeared deeper into the caverns. He turned around and said "you planned this!" his voice wasn't angry or energetic, but sad and accusing. _

_Zak understood what he was getting at. Kur was starting to take him over, was already starting to corrupt his mind. He was becoming a monster, he didn't have much time. _

_"There's a reason there are no happy heroic tales of kur" Argost told him, walking slightly closer and waving his hands toward him. "Congratulations on another lesson."_

Drew growled. How could he act so calm even though he'd just shattered a 13 year old boys self esteem?

Doc was getting sick of listening to argost talk. He was so glad he was dead now.

_A rope dropped next Zak, and Drews voice floated down "Zak! Are you alright? Can you see Argost?" _

_"He's" Zak stared into Argost eyes as he answered "he's gone mom" Argost smiled, fangs showing as Zak grabbed the rope, never stop glaring at Argost, who waved back as he got higher._

**That's all I've got so far. Send me the name of an episode and what part of it you want me to write and I'll do it! Review and no flames! ****I don't know for sure If Zak had started having his visions yet, it's been a****_ looong _****time since I last watched the show all the way through**


	2. Kur part 2- a new alliance

**Thank you for the reviews! I fixed my mistakes as best I could, but I would like to hear more about what I'm writing about. DISCLAIMER I own nothing. This is Kur rising, part 2, when they started their alliance in the first place.**

Doc and Drew watched the screen in apprehension as the screen showed yet another scene of Zak's alliance with Argost.

_Argost climbed onto the roof of a building, a struggling Zak in his arms "LET ME GO!"_

Drew gasped, while Doc stiffened. Yet another thing Zak had never made them aware of. How little did he trust them about Kur? How little did he trust himself? The question just didn't stop coming.

_Argost smirked "ah, but I've only just abducted you." he stopped, turning his head to the struggling boy in his arms "Allow me to savor the moment."_

Drew couldn't help but mutter "how did Zak manage to work with this guy?" something Doc had been thinking as well.

_Fisk jumped up behind them, yelling out a battle cry. Argost used his free hand to feign a punch, pushing Fisk back so he was precariously hanging over the high ledge._

_"NO!" Zak shouted, reaching out to his friend/brother._

_Just as he was about to fall, Argost grabbed his arm, saving Fisk from certain death._

Doc's eyes widened "Drew... I think this is how they started their alliance!"

She spun around "why are you getting that idea?"

"Well, look" he pointed at the paused screen, showing Zak's shocked face as Argost saved Fisk "he's shocked that Fisk was saved, even though Fisk was in on it just as much as he was. It leads me to think that this is the way beginning."

"Hmm" Drew said nothing more, and the video commenced once again.

_With a grunt and a screech from Fisk, Argost threw him onto a safer part of the rooftop, Zak soon joining him. _

_Argosts masked face was silhouetted in the moonlight "I hope now you'll believe me when I say I only want to talk."_

_Zak crossed his arms stubbornly "we don't have anything to talk about, Argost."_

_"Oh I respectfully disagree." His fangs glinted dangerously in the lighting the building top provided. "You are Kur. That's quite the conversation starter." Humor rang through the last of the sentence._

"Doc… I think you're right" Drew breathed, eyes transfixed on the screen "this is how it all started…"

_Zak gave a soft gasp, and he could no longer hold the older Cryptids eye, and instead looked down and in Fisks direction._

_"Ah yes" he looked unsurprised by the reaction "by now you must have seen the danger you are to your family, to all of humanity."_

Drew shot foreword from her seat "Lair! You disgusting, horrible man! Just SHUT up! Leave my baby alone!" the anger in her eyes was deep and penetrating, and Doc couldn't help but be thankful that Argost was dead.

Doc pulled her back into her seat, wrapping his arms around her to stifle his own anger. He wanted to rip argost apart for putting that thought in Zak's head.

_Zak helplessly defended himself "I'm getting it under control."_

_Argost's face fell in mock question "and in time? You're danger is born of ignorance. You don't understand your power. You need someone to teach you how to control it before it controls you." his voice tips to that of warning, silently telling Zak it was a definite possibility._

_Zak's arms re-crossed "let me guess… you're volunteering?"_

_He raised his hand up into the air "well I've done a bit of research on the topic…"_

_Wind flew harshly around him, and Zak jumped up, as well as Fisk. _

_"Ah the Calvary arrives." The plane flew up, its headlights blaring at Argost. "Then I will await your answer tonight. Midnight, at the top of the empire state building."_

_"Top of the empire state building?" Zak questioned, turning around._

_Argost did the closest to a smile he could from behind a pole. "I have a weakness for the old monster movie cliché's. Adieu!"_

_He jumped off the building, leaving Zak and Fisk standing there, fisk scratching his head._

_The scene cut to the top of the empire state building, with Argost stalking towards Zak and Fisk._

_"So tell me how this is going is supposed to work." Zak demanded._

_"It's quite simple." Argost explained "I have finally healed from the unpleasantness you inflicted upon me in Antarctica" his voice turned bitter "now I find myself ready to return to weird world. Both the home and the television program. Which Munya has so graciously kept alive in my absence" he placed his hands behind his back and looked away. _

_"From my show I will send subtle messages to you my young pupil-to-be." He handed them a poster of the show._

"So that's how they communicated." Doc scratched his head.

_"kryptids worth investigating, all the things a young Kurling needs to find his place in this cruel world. Truly, it couldn't be simpler."_

_"And you really think I'm going to fall for this?" Zak asked, irritated at Argosts lack of believe in his own abilities "_

"Go baby!" Drew cheered.

_"'all is forgiven'?" he continued "' I wanna help you now'? Like you won't be working on some evil super-genius behind my back?" his hands were on his hips, voice disbelieving. _

_Argost's voice turned falsely somber "you wound me dear boy." His voice turned cruel once again "of course I'll be plotting behind your back. I'm going to deceive you, manipulate you, and when I've got what I want, well, I'll let your imagination come up with the gruesome finale."_

Doc raised an eyebrow "well, at least he was honest… I suppose."

Drew growled "are you kidding me!? Why did Zak even agree to work with this guy!?"

"It might explain if we watch further." Doc reminded her.

"It better."

_"you're only hope of survival is that somehow the ways I teach you will be enough for a 12 year old boy to outwit the world's most dangerous mind." His voice was deep, laughter just behind the surface. "Before I rip you to pieces like a wolverine with a squeak toy!" he raised himself so his claws were pointed just above Zak's head, and he quickly shifted backwards._

_Zak really didn't like where this conversation was going._

_He looked away for a moment, probably thinking, before he finally said "Deal."_

_His arms were crossed, but that didn't stop Fisk from leaning over and saying "say wha!?"_

"Thank you Fiskerton!" Drew grumbled "someone had finally injected logic into the conversation."

_And then the screen went black._

**I'm not sure if that's where the episode ends, or if it's just the video itself, but that's all I got on it.**

**Read and review! Post what episode parts you want me to write!**

**Someone told me to do war of the kryptids, but didn't tell me what part, so I can't do that one until I get more details.**


	3. the return of Tsul Kalu- visions

**This is from 'the return of Tsul Kalu' when Zak sees the fear the great hunter Tsul Kalu had for the future of Kur if he didn't take his claw back in the form of visions he mistakes for Tsul Kalu playing his greatest fear against him in a mental game. No flames! If I owned the secret Saturdays, I'd have created movies and even more episodes, so I obviously don't own it.**

**I'm more or less going to be showing just the visions, and what (I think) zak's thoughts about them would be to Doc and Drew. I'll also have the part where Zak finally figures out that it wasn't his fears he was seeing, but Tsul Kalu's, and how he begged him to take the claw back.**

_"Alright great hunter" Zak hissed as he raised the claw to summon his powers "let's see where you're hiding."_

_"Zak, what are you doing!?" Doc yelled, trying to stop him as Zak's eyes began to flicker on and off from orange to normal._

Doc and Drew both gasped, recognizing when Zak had tried to find Tsul Kalu when he started HuntingZak. "But… why are we seeing this?" Doc questioned "I mean, nothing we didn't know about happened that day. Zak's powers went a little wonky, but that was all."

Drew gave him a pointed look "Doc, if there's anything we've learned while watching these videos; it's that Zak keeps a lot of secrets from us about Kur. Maybe he was lying when he said his powers were just off that day. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was something that he just couldn't tell us?"

_His eyes, which were tightly shut, suddenly sprung open, and the black pupils in her eyes formed a question mark- the symbol of Kur._

_Suddenly the entire screen flashed, and a vision slowed through Zak's eyes._

_A destroyed city._

_A burning fire._

_Komodo and Fisk roaring at the command of Kur as they destroyed the city._

_Just as suddenly as it came, Zak's pupil's returned to normal as he stared dumbly around him before grabbing his head in pain. A thought entered his mind, a thought that chilled Doc and Drew to the core._

_'Was that… the future? My future? I'm… truly bent to end everything?' _

Their jaws dropped. That's what had happened!? He'd… had some sort of vision? How many of those things did he see in one day?

_Zak wandered around a destroyed part of the territory of the hunt, looking everywhere for signs of Tsul Kalu._

_It was mostly destroyed pillars and concrete ground, but there was a pond nearby._

_He stepped towards the water, and his Kur powers went off once again against his will, eyes flashing as he braced himself for yet another vision._

_His pupils went to question marks once again as the next one flashed through his mind, burning a picture into his skull. _

_Yet another city was being destroyed, and a strange water mammal Cryptid could be seen destroying a boat in the ocean nearby. People ran and swim away, screaming in terror as Naga's attacked the helpless people in the city. A cryptid swam closer to where Zak was located in the vision, hissing_

_"Your next command, my master." He raised his hands in silent recognition as he slammed his tail into the screen._

_The exhaustion and horror of what he could possibly become finally became too much and he fell into the water below._

_The screen cut once again to Zak, hiding under some leaves as he was about to pounce on Tsul Kalu._

_Another vision flowed through their mind as his powers went crazy again._

_A man ran up to Zak, his claw being the only thing visible as a group of monsters surrounded him._

_"Please!" the man begged desperately to Zak "why are you doing this!?"_

_Zak's voice was heard as the monsters surrounded the man, intent on killing him "because you're human."_

_His claw glowed as the helpless men was attacked mercilessly._

Drew and Doc were momentarily speechless, absorbing all they had seen, all that Zak seemed to believe could have been him.

"He…" Drew started, restarting in surprise "he… doesn't think he's human?"

"Well, considering how Argost talked about him during their meeting, it wouldn't surprise me if Zak was led to believe he was a monster, inhuman..." Doc hated uttering those words, almost as much as Drew hated hearing them.

_The scene cut to Zak and Tsul Kalu fighting, Zak slamming his fist into the cryptid's face, a scream of anger ripping threw his throat._

_Zak threw his Claw at him, yet another vision ripping through his eyes._

_Fire, glass being shot threw as Zak, clad in a brown Jacket, ran closer, then broken as Zak literally jumped threw the vision, landing on top of Tsul Kalu._

_He shut his eyes, blindly throwing punches directed at Tsul Kalu's face, yelling "all I've ever tried to do was be the good guy, I know I'm Kur but I'm trying!" he grunted, punching harder as he tried to stop the pain, the fear in his heart form overtaking him completely._

_"I never wanted to hurt anybody!" he continued "I am not a monster!" he yelled more to himself than to Tsul Kalu "why are you showing me these things!?"He gasped as his powers rang threw again, seeing Tsul Kalu's thoughts and feelings instead of visions._

_"Wait" he breathed, new understanding in his voice "these visions, there not my worst fears, there…. There yours." He pointed at the creature beneath him. His powers continued to flash off and on as he explained further "you're… afraid of me. You didn't just come for the claw because you missed it, you came to keep it away from Kur." His voice cracked._

_"Please" his voice held a new desperation "just… take it." he threw the claw down, he fell to his knees. "if even the good cryptids think I'm destined for evil, then I don't even know why I should fight anymore." His voice was somber as his eyes closed._

_Tsul Kalu grabbed the claw, before finally looking upon the obviously about to break boy._

_He placed the claw in front of him easily, before stalking away. They'd both made a new ally._

Drew felt a tear going down her face, but didn't stop it.

Her son, her baby boy, almost given up and she didn't even realize until today.

What else had they missed?

what else had Zak carefully hidden from them, fearing how'd they react? did he really think he's not human? did he think they would disown them? they all had so many questions...

Drew and Doc watched for the newest clip to come on.

**Yet another chapter! Hope you liked! Review! I know I'm not the best at describing things, so I guess I'll just have to get better!**


	4. War Of The Cryptids- suicide, or murder?

**This is 'war of the Cryptids' when Zak goes to fight Argost after Van Rook dies. DISCLAIMER I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter; I'll put up the answers.**

**_BrokenxClock= _****what parts oflife in the underground or The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl? And I already did keep your enemies closer, check chapter one. Is there a certain other part you want me to write? Please be specific.**

**_Darkdrago= _****same thing. What parts? I really want to agree to your requests; I just don't know what to write. I'm not nearly patient enough to write the entire episode, just the memorable moments.**

**_MugetsuPipefox= _****I thought I'd write that it was a kryptid that knocked them out for a few hours, but transported there them to a room where they could see Zak's memories. I'm planning on putting that in the final chapter at least.**

_Zak, a brave and determined look on his face, walked swiftly next to the unmasked Argost as the stone slab closed behind them, leaving his family, allies, and other enemies behind._

Drew and Doc gasped, recognizing the room they'd just left. This was when Zak went to fight Argost… when he died for a few minutes…

_Walking quickly down a rock chamber, Argost turned his disgusting head towards Zak to examine him like a cat would prey he'd caught but didn't want to kill quite yet. Zak didn't turn, but it was obvious to everyone that he could feel the stare on him, his body tense like a tightened coil, ready to jump at any moment._

_Eventually he turned his head to Argost, his voice as steady as his footfalls "so… what? Now we fight one on one? Kur vs Kur? Or anti-kur…. Whatever you are."_

_Argost had long turned his head back to the front, but his eyes watched him, disgust and annoyance in his expression. He whipped his head back to the young boy, his fangs glistening in the dim light "tempting, but having seen your full power in action I must answer: no thank you."_

"What are you planning, Argost?" Drew muttered, knowing what was going to happen (probably, at least) and not wanting to watch, yet her eyes couldn't leave the screen.

_As they walked down stone steps, he let out a dark laugh, as though he'd told a joke. "Did you honestly think this would be some climatic exercise in some chest puffing machisto? Dear boy, you've been watching far too much television." He stopped, and a tube lowered itself over him. Zak yelped, and jumped back. "It's so much more sensible just to steal that power from you from your lifeless husk." Zak started stepping back, a frustrated and slightly fearful growl erupting from his lips. He had underestimated the enemy once again._

Doc grabbed Drew's hand, wanting to give and gain comfort as he watched what they knew would kill Zak.

_As a stone door opened, revealing Munya with the recorder "goodnight, young Saturday." _

"Zak!" Drew cried, and it took all her strength not to lunge at the video. How could Argost sink that low? That was horrible, even for him!

_The recording his Zak's ears, and he started screaming loudly, his eyes screwed shut. He sunk to his knees and covered his ears, never once letting go of his claw and Argost chuckled darkly._

_He jumped up, yelping wildly in anger in pain, much like a wounded animal, as he swung his claw at the glass of Argost's soundproof tube once before falling again._

_Agrost spoke once again "sorry, soundproof and impervious" he bragged. "But please keep struggling, I need some amusement in the midst's of so much tragedy." Zak raised his head once again, fighting against the pain._

_He threw the claw so it clutched the recorder, and vainly tried to yank it from Munya's arms before eventually fainting._

_"kur transfer worked so well with your anti-matter darker self, Zak Monday, boy." He reached into his cape and pulled out the transfer centipedes _(sorry, I don't know what their called. If someone will tell me, I'll fix it. Same with the recording) _"I hope you'll forgive an old showman's need for an encore."_

_He placed them into a circle on the tube, which they quickly crawled through "open up and say ah." The centipedes crawled over and hooked themselves to Zak, who was struggling vainly on the floor._

Drew held in her tears as she watched. She should have been there to help. Any good mother would have been able to, yet she wasn't there for him in his time of need.

She felt horrible.

_He placed hooked them onto himself and let the power of Kur flow into him. The pain forced Zak to sit up and he screamed once again. Argost tutted "it's too bad for the effective soundproofing. I was really hoping to hear you're final pleas for mercy."_

_"I don't need your mercy Agrost" Zak hissed through the pain "I finally know how to end this. All of it." he stood up and walked to the tube, so there faces could be close "all your life all you've known is taking and stealing and grabbing for power" he allowed himself a moment to hiss as the pain intensified, but he would not stop._

_He had to say his piece before he died._

_"You'll never understand what Van Rook did" one of his eyes was closed, but the other was partially covered with his white bangs. "To give it all up to save the people you love." He sunk onto his bottom, face away from Argost as he felt himself start to black out._

_"ahh I can't hear you!" Argost sneered at the dying boy "you'll have to grovel louder, child."_

_"Oh yeah..." Zak murmured "and you never were a really good scientist. You wanna know why the world went crazy every time Zak Monday and I got close? Matter and anti-matter don't play well together." He secretly relished the fact that Argost couldn't hear a word he was saying even though he was shoving how foolish he was right into his face._

"Zak… planned this?" Doc breathed, eyes wide "he know that Argost would drain his powers…. That's why he was so persistent on going into the mansion with us! He was taking down Kur and Argost with one stone!"

"And that's why he was so ready to go with Argost when he first came up with his deal, before Van Rook sacrificed himself…" Drew concluded "he was going to end the war by ending himself… and taking Argost with him…"

_He gasped once again "have fun learning that lesson." The glowing stopped, and Zak fell over, thoroughly spent but pleased none the less._

_He'd done it. He'd outwitted one of the smartest people alive._

_So what if he died as a result? He was one thing, one possible monster in the making, compared to the millions of people in the world who could have died instead of him. And to have protected his family as well made this alright, in the end._

_He was going to see Van Rook, and only a miracle could tear him away from the path he'd decided to take. His final option he'd kept from everyone, his last resort._

_In the end, he couldn't help but wonder. Was this suicide, or murder?_

Drew could no longer hold in her tears and openly started sobbing as Doc tried to swipe away the tears he had in his own eyes.

They would make this right, no matter how long it took, he promised himself.

**Whooo! I finished 'war of the cryptids' in a few hours. It's probably not my best work, but I'll probably come in and fix some stuff as I go on. This is not the final chapter though! I'll make a few more, probably… well, even if this is the last episode clip I'll do I'll still put up an epilogue of sorts with them telling Zak what they'd seen. **

**Review! i know its a little angst, but i wanted it to be.**


	5. Kur part 1- human or cryptid?

**This is the scene in 'kur part one' where Zak and the Naga's have a 'chat'. Not much I can say about this one, just read ahead. I thought I'd start off from just before he got kidnapped… or should I say Kurnapped?**

**_Fglla2211= _****thanks for the idea! Here you go!**

_"I don't want anyone to move until we actually see a naga" Doc warned the standing crew "we have to be on our toes."_

Neither Doc and Drew didn't know whether to cry or yell. They had been at the end, and now they were at the beginning once again.

What kind of order were these video's going in? (Answer: none!)

_From behind the boat, red tentacles quietly slipped above water and slipped towards the deck as flares went off, causing everyone to wince and cover their eyes against the harsh light._

_The tentacles wrapped around Zak, sealing his mouth before he could scream, and quickly yanked him underwater while the rest of the group was distracted._

_His hand reached out as the others looked for him as they floated away, before being dragged down with the rest of him._

_As he struggled against his captor, Zak let his Kur powers out as he vainly tried to convince the creature to let him go back to the surface._

_As he tried his hardest, Rani Naga's voice echoed threw his mind "yesss. Show your powers. Let them all know that Kur has returned…" Zak desperately searched for the source of the voice under the water "I know you can feel it, the darkness in you…-"_

Drew stood up, angered "why is everyone calling him evil! For god sakes, he's a scared little boy who has no clue what he's up against! How can he be evil!?"

Doc placed a hand on her shoulder "from what I can tell, Zak's been hearing that long enough that it probably doesn't bother him anymore. Besides, it's in the past. There's nothing we can do now."

Drew wanted to retort, but the video started, making her turn back to the screen.

_Zak, no longer able to breathe, frantically started making noises as he searched for a way to the surface. Images flashed threw his mind as she continued._

_"You know what you must become!"_

_A city was being destroyed as winged cryptids flew high above in search of prey._

_"kurrr." The ground showed cryptids that looked almost like dinosaurs parading through town, Zak on one of their backs "master of cryptids… kur! Scourge of the human race! Kur the destroyer!" the view showed a long haired Zak glowing orange as he swung his claw at something in front of him._

_Darkness filled the screen until the sounds of Zak waking up and blinking appeared, giving a full view of where he was._

_He sat up, eyes slightly blurry, but gasped as he heard the hissing of the nearby Naga's._

_He turned, prepared to fight, but Rani Naga spoke "your weapon isn't needed. We have been enemies in the past" she acknowledged there past battles as though they were merely discussing the weather "but now that Kur has been revealed, the Naga's humbly place themselves in your service" they all bowed, one after another._

"That's why they kidnapped Zak?" Drew questioned, unbelieving "to swear loyalty to him? Just like that? 'Suddenly we're on your side?'"

Doc shook his head, just as confused as she.

_"What!?" Zak yelled, indignant and confused "you just tried to drown me!"_

_"I apologize to Kur" Rani Naga amended in her own way "but it was necessary." She explained "we needed to push your powers to further" she pumped her fist like a punk rocker would there favorite band "to send the call out loud and clear: kur has returned! And the overthrow of the human race has begun!" _

_"Um, you know I am human right?" Zak interjected, trying to find a foothold to of sense in the snake's mountain of insanity. _

_"Are you?" Rani questioned._

_Zak gave a soft gasp at the sudden realization. How did he know if he was human?_

_The snake bent down to be on level with the much smaller boy "you are Kur" her head slid around in the beginnings of a coil "how do you think this happened?" she asked, interested in the answer he would give._

_"my, uh my parents figure it was the Kur stone" Zak revealed, knowing there was no harm in telling his apparent 'allies' "my mom was pregnant with me when they dug it up and there was all this weird energy."_

_"yesss" Rani hissed, unsurprised. Zak glanced at the slithering bodies behind him as she continued "Kur would have kept his essence alive in something of his. When unearthed it sought out a new form. Not another cryptid, something more dangerous this time" she moved her head closer, causing him to recoil backwards deeper into her coils "something to live between the worlds of human and cryptid."_

_"wait…" Zak murmured, obviously scared and worried "so… I'm what? Half-cryptid?"_

_Her tail wrapped securely around his small form "you are all Kur, and your destiny is set. You've already felt a surge in power, yesss?"_

_She squeezed him tightly, cutting on his oxygen supply, her rattle going to caress his cheek in as close to comfort as a Naga would do._

_"Let me go!" Zak commanded, before his Kur powers started to take charge._

Drew's nails dug into the palm's of her hand once again, reminding herself that this had already happened and she couldn't do anything now.

_"Good." Rani praised "the power wants to be used, it knows its purpose. Any false-sympathy for mankind is simply your foolish human parents talking."_

_"No." Drew voice cut in, making her look towards the newly arrived rescue party "this is his parents talking. Get away from my son." She shot the gun she held, and the battle started._

**This probably stinks to, but its way late so I'm not at my best. Review!**


	6. Life In The Underground- A Lesson

**This is 'life in the underground' when Argost and Zak talk in the clock tower. I thought I'd start right after Wadi takes off because she's mad at Zak.**

**_Brokenxclock_****= I want to do your enemies closer, I really do. It's just I can't find the video for it anywhere that will play on the laptop. Sorry, I'll try to find it.**

_"I'll be right back." Zak told a clearly angry Wadi, his arms raised in a 'don't shoot' way._

Both Drew and doc both knew when this was. Zak's birthday. Why was that being showed to them?

_"If that is how you feel." Wadi spat, before running off, Ulraj following._

_Zak walked over to Fisk, who was tutting him, finger moving back and forth._

_"Look, I'll apologize later okay?" Zak huffed, sounding somber even to his own ears. He raised his arms in a mad version of a shrug. "Can we just hurry?" Fisk put his arms on his hips, obviously disappointed in him. He made a few noises Zak didn't bother responding to, leaving both Drew and Doc confused on what he said, and started walking behind him._

_The scene cut to a clock-tower next to a tall skyscraper._

_Zak ran up the metal steps to the top, Fisk following, as he reached Argost, whom was staring away from them at the clock-face, his arms put together behind his back._

"Yet another discussion with Argost" Drew sighed "how did we not see this sooner?"

Doc shrugged, having no answer.

_"Do forgive me for interrupting young lammol. _(I have no clue what that word is.)_" Argsot boomed "lovely girl." He commented "does she know you have major dealing with a television celebrity?"_

_"Our dealings are supposed to happen threw your show." Zak shot back "why do you keep sneaking around and following me?"_

_"You're a fine one to be speaking of 'sneaking around'" Argost commented "or is you nosy uncle doyle nosing around in my past all on his own?" he trailed his fingers on the metal bars, before checking them for dust._

_"Really bugs you huh?" Zak asked, obviously pleased to have bothered to scientist "Doyle must be getting close to something juicy."_

_"Actually I have been sending you messages through weird world" he admitted "but you are obviously not watching."_

Doc couldn't help but notice the similarities between the banter they were saying and old friends teasing each other. He shivered; it was actually kind of creepy.

_"Can you blame me!" he pointed at the Yeti "it's not like your training has been outstanding so far." He put his hands on his hips, which Fisk copied, making a noise they could barely translate as a sassy 'yeeah'._

_"Ah" he acknowledged "but today lesson is essential." He put his finger to his lip in mock-thought "may I ask, what is the power of Kur?"_

_Zak was confused a moment, before he pulled out his claw and looked at it. "To... influence cryptids" he answered, unsure where this was going "get them to follow him…. Eh, me."_

_"Just one cryptid?" Argost questioned "a few? Perhaps even a gaggle?"_

_He gripped the claw tighter in his hand "my mom and dad think I can build a cryptid army."_

_"And have you never wondered how exactly Kur would control such an army? One that travels on land, sea and air across the entire globe?" he raised his hands into the air to make his point even more clear."_

_I… uh" he stashed his claw away "no I guess I never-" he was interrupted by Wadi._

_"Zak! More creatures! Come quickly!"_

_Argost moved out of his way as he ran to look outside the clock-tower. "Well it is something to think about." Argost hinted "isn't it?" _

"So that's how he figured out how to control all of those cryptids…" Doc muttered "I always wondered…"

**Here you go. I know it's short, and not well written, but that's all I can do. I'm not feeling too well, so I can't focus on anything much. REVIEW!**


	7. Life In The Underground- Rising Sand

**Hey guys, I'm back! I didn't just fall off the planet! I'm also feeling better, which is a plus. Alright, I'm doing another part of the episode 'Life in the Underground' at the part when Ulraj (thank you ****Max Saturday Korchak****!) Wadi, and Zak are stuck underground. **

**And people are still just naming off episodes! I need details, because I'm picky like that!**

**Max Saturday Korchak- ****thanks a lot for the Ulraj's name! Would you mind telling me which part of 'the unblinking eye'?**

**97kingdomwolf-**** thanks! And I'm feeling better now, and hoping to get a better chapter out to all of you!**

**Shizuku Tsukishima749****- thanks again! **

**Brokenxclock****- thanks for the French bit! I needed that! I just keep forgetting to change it… **

**MugetsuPipeFox****- thanks!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_The scene opened to see a rock fall sealing the exit of a rock tunnel from the trio in it._

_"We're alive!" Wadi cheered._

_"We're buried alive." Zak pointed out._

"Way to keep hopeful honey." Drew muttered under her breath.

_Dirt and grime started falling into the cave, starting to build around the children's feet._

_Wadi tried to climb the wall, her nails catching nothing on the smooth wall. "We have to reach the surface!" she exclaimed._

_Zak walked towards her, defeat in his features as he grabbed her hand "Wadi, we don't even know which direction the surface is!" he gently pushed her away from the wall "if we try to dig its only gonna make it worse." He gestured to the wall of sand enclosing in a circle around the three._

_"What about your claw?" she tried "call back the worm Kryptid!" sand started to fall onto Zak's shoulder, but he made no attempt to move._

_"It's gone Wadi, I- it could be miles away by now" he explained, eyeing the sand on his arm "I just don't know!"_

_"Your parents!?" her voice became more desperate._

_He held an arm up against the stream "even if they know we're gone, why would they look underground?" he reasoned._

"That's it." Drew exclaimed in frustration "as soon as we get out of here we're going to implant a chip into that boy, just like a dog."

Doc nodded in agreement.

_"Then perhaps you would like to fix this by yourself?" Ulraj asked bitterly, the sand already at his ankles and growing higher by the second._

_Zak sighed, how could he explain? "Guys, I'm sorry." he admitted "Look, I never meant to be such a jerk, I just… my life's been even more dangerous lately, and… if there's somebody I don't want to see hurt, its you." he lifted his arms up in surrender, the sand at his waist. His voice was soft and kind._

_Ulraj corssed his arms, but Wadi smiled at him. The sand was now at their shoulders and going to their neck. "Uh two" he closed his eyes in embarrassment and waved a hand up and down "you two uh, both."_

_"Oh, please quiet pretending you don't like each other" Ulraj looked at the heavens "I don't even find her attractive."_

_"What!?" Wadi and Zak both shouted, Zak in embarrassment (knowing just what he was implying) and Wadi in confusion._

Doc snorted "I almost wish I had a video camera. Zak's first time being jealous."

"Ha ha." Drew grumbled tartly.

_"I simply hate losing anything to Zak." The sand was at their necks. _

_Zak struggled and got his arms out of the sand, bringing on blindly foreword, his eyes tightly shut "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Drew and Doc both noticed the 'you' and the fact he left out himself. _

_Wadi grunted and grabbed Zak's hand "I'm sorry it wasn't a very good birthday party." She told him, grabbing Ulraj's hand as well._

_"And I'm sorry I can't breathe dirt." Ulraj wheezed._

_They grabbed there last breath as the sand traveled to their mouths._

"That was almost romantic." Drew commented.

_'Happy birthday kiddo!' Drew's voice rang in his mind. He wanted his last thoughts to be happy ones._

_Fisk's voice screeched in his ear, then Doc's voice went through 'we thought you might like to be a normal kid for a while. at least for one day.'_

"The one day he was supposed to be normal was the day he almost suffocated." Doc muttered regretfully.

_'Normal people let their friends help them!' Wadi yelled_

_'Do I look like I'm allowed to be normal!?' Zak hissed in reply. _

Drew and Doc both winced.

_'And have you ever wondered how Kur would control such an army?' Argost's voice rang last, and Zak gasped. That just might work! 'One that travels on land, sea, and air?' the sand was above his mouth and steadily heading towards his nose 'or even across the entire globe!?'_

_'I know you can hear me!' Zak shouted to the Kryptids possibly nearby 'wherever you are, I need you!' his eyes started glowing orange 'please! I'm not your enemy, please…' he was struggling to maintain consciousness 'please.' The glowed once again._

_The worm burst through the floor._

**Ta-da! I'm done! Tell me if I should write Zak's speech to the Kryptids! I might just for the heck of it!**


	8. Life In The Underground- normal people

**So… um, yup. Another chapter. Holy crap! I got like, 4 reviews in one day after posting my last chapter! Soo, this is yet another Life in the underground bit, and it's gonna show Zak getting Wadi mad at him and the speech to the cryptids. **

**Shizuku Tsukishima749- ****I planned on it!**

**MugetsuPipeFox- ****I'm not sure if seeing is the proper term either... I'd guess so since you're 'seeing' my chapter!**

**Max Saturday Korchak- ****So which part? The rooftop confrontation at the beginning of the episode between Episilon and the Saturdays? Or the part where Fisk wants to leave town and Zak tells him that 'not all monsters are evil?**

**Brokenxclock****- ah well, i'll try to avoid that. I just realized I never did two of the episodes you requested '****The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl' and 'keep your enemies closer' I'll try to find keep your enemies closer (I can't find the link for it I used to use.) and what part of the thousand eyes? you probably already mentioned it, but i forgot. please remind me!**

**…**

**…**

_Zak and Wadi watched as Ulraj tried to pick up the scent of the cryptid. Fisk tapped his shoulder, and Zak gave a small gasp and the taller cryptid leaned down with a finger to his lips. Wadi started walking foreword as Fisk pointed out Argost on the clock-tower. He tapped his wrist._

"Didn't we already see part of this!?" Drew grumbled.

_Zak ran in front of the duo, whom were walking away "Uh, hey, guys, uh, I" he corrected himself "Fisk and I have to check something out." He walked closer to the furred creature in question. "alone." He finished._

_Wadi began to worry about her companion's strange behavior "What?" she held her hands up, as though she wanted to grab him "why would you-?"_

_"It's nothing" Zak interrupted "I mean it's... you know we just have to do this… we'll be right back, I promise." Zak bumbled through the sentence, having no clue what to say to appease the girl in front of him._

"Is it just me?" Drew interrupted the recording "or does Zak stutter a lot in these clips?"

"I thought I was the only one who noticed." Doc agreed "you think it's from Wadi being the vicinity or is it another thing about Zak that we haven't noticed?"

"I'd guess a mix of both." She answered "he stutters here and there around us, but he does it _a lot_ more around Wadi."

_"Zak" Wadi warned "if there is danger, you should let your friends help you."_

_Deciding that the only way to get rid of the duo was to anger his crush, Zak spoke "Look, Wadi, whatever boy-girl stuff is going on with you and me… this Is pretty much the worst time for me, okay?" he grabbed his head and waved his other hand. "I'll be right back!" _

_The look on Wadi's face made him want to cringe, but he refused to falter._

_"if that is how you feel." The familiar line rang out, and Wadi stormed off, Ulraj following after giving a shrug to the boy in question._

Drew burst out laughing "he really is bad with girls, even worse than other boys his age!"

_The scene cut to a store, probably after Zak's talk with Argost, just in time for two cryptid worms to burst out of the ground. _

_The three gave a little shout, and Doc and Drew didn't miss how Zak's arms instinctively swung out to shelter the two behind them._

_Ulraj and Wadi got into battle poses, but Zak intervened "Wait! This is my job!"_

Drew snorted "Zak is just trying to get himself slapped.

_"What is wrong with you Zak Saturday!?" Wadi yelled._

"See?"

"I never doubted you, honey."

_"I thought you were trying to be normal!" Zak looked away, frown deep in his features "normal people let their friends help them!" _

"That's not going to go over well." Doc commented.

_Enraged, Zak let his eyes glow orange as he hissed at the angry girl "do I look like I'm allowed to be normal!?" he let that seep in a second before continuing "just… let me do this and stay back!"_

Once again, Drew and Doc winced.

_The scene cut once again to a cavern filled with food, Zak and the others atop the cryptid worm._

_A wolf cryptid popped out of the food pile in greeting. Wadi walked towards him "I do not think this is an angry mob." She commented._

_"They are hiding." Ulraj replied "all these food supplies, this must be the reason they invaded that town. The gorilla cryptid and bat cryptid popped up from the supplies as well "Not and an army, a survival camp."_

_"But... what are they trying to survive?" Wadi questioned._

_The wolf walked away as Zak's eyes glowed orange "me…" he breathed. _

_He walked towards them, Wadi and Ulraj staying behind "hey, look, yeah, I'm Kur, I get it." he spoke as quickly as possible to get past the introduction "But, listen… I know your scared" his voice turned soft as he tried not to think about how it was his fault all of this that had happened "But all of this, it isn't going to help."_

_The cryptid's listened with rapt attention. As did Drew and Doc._

_"Look, humans are freaked out by cryptid's already and stealing food and causing earthquakes is just gonna make things worse… I don't know what's gonna happen with this Kur thing either, but" he walked over to the wolf cryptid, who lowered his head so Zak could pet it's nose "if we're gonna get through it, everyone's going to have to work together, okay?"_

"As soon as we get out of here I'm giving him a lesson on not being a hypocrite" Drew told Doc "right after I chew him out for the whole, boot and the rope thing back at the fire cave."

_"Ahem." Zak looked over at Wadi and Ulraj, who were both shown to have their arms crossed in an I-told-you-so manner._

"Or... maybe they already did that for me."

_Zak blushed and looked away "ahhh right."_

_The scene skipped one last time to show the others watching as the cryptids fixed the town._

_"The level of cooperation between cryptid species… is unprecedented" Doc commented._

_Zak looked away "I guess they know something big and bad is coming…" he muttered under his breath._

_Drew placed a comforting arm on his shoulder._

_He walked foreword, eyes glowing orange, and he called out to the cryptids "alright, I'll call you if I need you. I promise."_

_He waved as they slithered and walked away, and Ulraj's voice rang out "and will you call us too?"_

_"Huh?" he whipped around. Wadi and Ulraj stood there._

_"I mean, obviously you will be calling Wadi." The two blushed, and Fisk walked over, making 'congratz' noises._

_"So uh…" he started nervously "down there… when we thought we'd never see each other again-" Wadi turned towards him, cutting him off._

_"It was... a good party after all." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday Zak Saturday!" she cheered, waving goodbye, before running off._

_He waved goodbye dumbly, words forgotten._

"awww, he's such a little lovestuck dork!"

_Fisk came behind them, saying something along the lines of "avovvong!" and giving him thumbs up._

_Zak glared at him tartly, the moment broken._

_The screen faded to black._

**Soo, thoughts? Review!**

**Soo, thoughts? Review!**


	9. Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl- TV and eyes

**Hey, we're finally off life in the underground (for now)! Right now I'm going to do a bunch of stuff from the thousand eyes of Ahuizotl (yeesh that's hard to spell). **

**Shizuku Tsukishima74****9- I'm not one to relook things over, and instead I'll be more likely to just leave it. I might when I get the chance though!**

**MugetsuPipeFox****- I know! With the whole 'must protect everyone from myself/Kur' thing he had throughout season two, he didn't really get much time to be a kid, so for him to be able to be a 'lovestruck dork' for just a minute must have been a big thing for him, so yes, very poor Zak. **

**The-br0ken-clock****- possible change of name noted! This chapters for you! I'll do my best to write what you want! And if I could get more suggestions from anyone interested, that'd be great! I'll probably do the legion of Garuda at some point! **

**…**

**…**

**…**

_The scene opened to show Fisk climbing up the face of a rock wall canyon, a transmitter and headset in hand, with a cord going all the way back down to the zeppelin._

"What the heck is Fisk doing up there!?" Drew demanded.

_He stopped with a grunt, looking down, and Zak's voice could be heard over the intercom "Nope, a little higher." It showed a scene of just how high he really was with the extension cord trailing down the steep canyon to sunroof. "The canyon must still be blocking the signal."_

_Fisk muttered something under his breath that sounded something like a complaint of some kind._

_"I know, I know." He tried to sooth his furred friend "I'm sorry Fisk but weird world is going to be on any second."_

"He's sending Fisk up a rock wall to watch a stinking TV show!?"

_Fisk growled out a reply._

_"Hey, I don't like him either!" Zak defended. The scene cut to Zak sitting in the main seat in the front deck, a headset on his ears as well "but you know the deal. Argost knows more about Kur than anyone , and the TV show is the only way he can teach me any-" he pointed a finger at the screen, and weird world's title screen came on view._

_"Wait!" he shouted into the mike "Almost got it!" he placed a hand onto the screen "Go just a little higher Fisk!"_

_Fisk grumbled something before starting up the cliff once again, the satellite in his foot. He grasped the top of the cliff a moment before pulling himself up, to find himself face to face with a pack coyotes._

_They attacked, and Fisk threw them off to the best of his ability while also holding the satellite dish in his other hand. One jumped onto his chest, and he almost fell over the cliff._

_Zak's voice rang through "almost got it… little bit higher!"_

_Fisk was attacked by the pack once again, four on his chest while the other one went behind him to bite him on the rear. Fisk jumped into the air, and he was about to hit the cactus nearby until it cut to the TV screen._

_"That's it! Nice job Fisk!" he took the headset off. He slung his feet onto the steering wheel and grabbed a nearby soda._

_Munya walked over to a nearby grave and slammed a shovel on the casket three times._

_"ahh, greetings and beyond the new." Argost's voice came from the casket._

_The top blasted off, and Argost rose from the crypt._

"Showy pain." Doc grumbled

_"Did you miss me world?" he questioned "I'm touched."_

_"Argost!" Doc yelled, and Zak quickly turned off the screen._

_"It's all over the newsfeeds!" he roared "weird world is back on the air!" he held his hand out for Zak to hand him the remote._

_Zak gave him the device "but I though Doyle said Argost was…" Doc turned the TV on to Weird world._

"I was an enabler!" Doc yelled "how could I not see he was watching it in the first place!?"

_"Oh how good it feels to reward your hope." He gushed "yes boys and girls" he pushed his hands foreword to make himself seem more eerie "Argost lives."_

_Komodo looked away a moment and noticed the pins and needles from the cactus in Fisk's rear end, and let out a hissing laugh._

_"Looks like Doyle was wrong" Doc grunted "Argost is alive… and broadcasting." He held his hands up in anger. _

_"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Drew commented. "And so clearly. How'd we get such a good signal down here in this canyon?" _

"We know now." Drew grumbled. How could she have not seen that one?

_Fisk laughed nervously. Zak's eyes had yet to leave the screen._

_"My dear fans, my misguided foes, and especially the in-between" Argost leaned forward._

_Zak and Fisk both looked cautiously at Doc, who didn't comment._

"How did I miss that!?"

_"Oh my does your freshly unearthed uncle Argost has a treat for you tonight." He pointed dramatically at the screen._

_Doc shut the TV down. "That's more than I care to hear."_

_"Well, I guess out hide and rest time is over." Drew commented _

_"Next move?" he handed the remote to Zak._

_"Let's go figure that out." They started out, Zak following._

_Glancing over at Komodo, Zak spoke "sorry, Komodo, Fisk and I need to talk." He pointed at the door._

_The reptile followed the parents. He held the remote up "you understand, right?"_

_Komodo hissed something before the door closed._

"We left Zak alone with a TV remote and Argost's show on the air." Doc deadpanned

"That was dumb."

_Zak turned the TV on. It showed Munya holding maps up as Argost spoke "they call it Ahuizotl. A delightfully twisted cryptid from the jungles of Mexico." He pointed to a spot on the map "a beast with a thousand eyes…"_

_Fisk growled out a warning._

_"Hey! I'm not stupid!" he defended. "I knows it's probably something dangerous, but if I'm going to let Argost teach me anything about my Kur powers, I'm going to have to take a few risks."_

"A few!?"

_The screen cut to the Mexican town as the people ran off, shouting something in Spanish._

_"Umm... What just happened?" Zak questioned scratching his head._

_"He said 'move it! Into the jungle!'" Drew supplied._

_"Yeah, I kinda meant the eyeless face behind the freaky eyeless mask." He snapped, frustrated._

_"Whatever's going on, I don't think Miranda ran off into the woods for backup." Doc commented._

_"Really?" Drew raised her eyebrow "Your big concern is over the women trying to capture our son?"_

_"I thought we were trying not to be like them." Doc argued._

_"Ugh, I hate the high road!" Drew exclaimed._

"I still do." Drew commented.

"I have no doubt about that."

_"Alright, let's have a look around." She placed a hand on Fisk's chest "Fiskerton, I want you to keep an eye on Zak. If Doctor Gray or anyone shows up looking for trouble you know what to do." She patted Zak on the head on the way by._

"And now we're leaving them alone in an abandoned village with Zak's impatient streak."

"When we get out of here, I'm attaching a tracking collar around Zak's neck." Doc shook his head.

"Doc, he's not a dog."

"You're the one who wants to get him implanted!" he raised his hands in defense.

"That's different and you know it. Now shut up and watch."

_He let out a high pitched scream. "Yup, that's the one." she commented._

_A baby cry sounded. "Hey, you think it's a baby Ahuizotl?" Zak questioned._

_Fisk waved a finger back and forth and reprimanded the boy._

_"Mom said keep an eye of me." Zak twisted the words around "so if we go find the beast with a thousand eyes, it'll be like doing your job a thousand times better!"_

_Fisk considered this, then waved a hand to go._

"Alright, so I have to lecture him on being a hypocrite, stringing me up on a rope, and now twisting words around to get your way…" Drew sighed "it's going to be a looong talk."

_The scene cut to Fisk taking his mask off in the temple, Zak fighting the creature behind him._

_"There's two!" he called "Don't take off your mask!" Fisk put the mask back on, but not before Ahuizotl got a lock-on._

_Zak's body started glowing orange "woah…" he breathed "freaky..."_

_"Zak, what's going on?" Drew questioned, unable to see him from behind the mask._

_"I don't know, its like- Komodo?" he patted said lizard on the head, who'd slithered foreword next to him._

_"Yeah!" he cheered "it's my Kur powers."_

_Ahuizotl sneaked up next to Fisk, and Zak started running towards him._

_"Keep your mask on Zak!" Doc yelled._

_"I am! But I'm connected anyways! And it's like I can see them without" he stopped to whack the Ahuizotl away from fisk "seeing…"_

_"Oh yeah, this Kur power Zak likes!" he told the others as he easily knocked the cryptid around._

"I always wondered what he was talking about." Doc commented "we didn't really get to see it happen."

"It's a cool power." Drew agreed.

_"Not so tough in a fair fight, are ya?" he taunted._

_Zak engaged combat with the creature, while the camera panned over to Drew and Doc._

_"Keep him busy Zak." Drew called as she looked at the inscription on the rock passage. "Doc, I need some glove light here." he walked foreword, and she guided his hand foreword as she slipped the mask off her face._

_"What? What're you?" he questioned, but she didn't answer._

_Ahuizotl drove Zak closer and closer to the duo, while Drew spoke "this is it! This is where Ahuizotl was buried. If we get him back inside we may be able to-"_

_She was cut off by Zak shouting "I lost him!" as he jumped over said boy. "Mom! You're mask!"_

_Ahuizotl pinned Drew to the wall after slapping her mask away, beginning the process of taking out her eyes. Drew screamed._

_"Mom!"_

_"Drew!" Doc slung his mask off and aimed to punch the beast, only to be pushed harshly away by the cryptid._

"My knight in shining mud armor."

_The others flung there masks off, and Zak, knowing the cryptid would prize his eyes over hers, took his mask off and yelled "Hey! These ones! These are the ones you want, right?" he let his eyes glow orange to attract the creature further._

"If he ever does something like that again, remind me to spank him." Drew told Doc.

"I get first dibs."

_"Zak no!" Drew yelled, but he didn't listen._

_"_And not listening to his elders. Oh boy, I might as well just buy a couple of troubled kids DVD's and make Zak watch them."

_He ran foreword, fully intending to let the beast take his eyes, but not without a fight, and slung his full weight foreword so they both went rolling down the steps, the others following close behind._

_The force of the fall split them apart, and Zak prepared to strike again._

_Drew went to strike, only for Doc to stop her "Let him do this. His powers have been giving him problems since Antarctica. He needs this win."_

_"Yeah that's right!" Zak hissed at the beast, swinging his claw foreword "I'm in your twisted head. And I know the whiny baby needs a nap." The eye-stealing tail snuck off to the side "Come'on! Back to your tomb!" the tail was behind him._

_Fisk gave a warning noise, and Zak didn't even twitch as he grabbed the tail with his claw "told you I was in your head."_

"Wait! If that hadn't worked, what would Zak have done?"

"Probably still force the creature to go into its tomb, even if it took his eyes with it."

"Now why does that sound vaguely familiar?" she smirked at Doc, who didn't comment.

_He flung with all his might, and the creature fell into the tomb. Looking over, Zak took control of Fisk as well and made him run over and slam the rock top onto the tomb._

_Fisk gave him a look when it was all said and done "sorry Fisk" Zak tried "I needed to work fast, there was no time to ask."_

_Zak went over and cheered with his family, completely ignoring further complaint from the cryptid._

_The scene cut to Zak sitting in the airship once again, where, once checking to make sure everything was clear, clicked a button and Argost's face was on the main screen._

_"My budding Kurling" he gushed "Surprised to see me? Because, frankly, I'm surprised you still can."_

"Argost planned to have Zak's eyes taken out!? The sneaking conniving little-" Drew ranted for a few minutes, until finally calming down "sorry, I just... really needed to do that."

"No problem, I got in a few words myself while you were ranting" Doc answered "now, let's watch the rest of the clip."

_"The beast with a thousand eyes?" Zak deadpanned, not bothering to answer to the cruel remark._

_"I never said they were all his." He defended "I must admit that deep down I was hoping he'd add yours to his collection."_

_"No eyes no way to use that wonderful power of yours." Zak growled in anger. "So helpless a target for an enterprising television host."_

_"That's not how it works anymore." Zak reminded him with a bitter smile._

_"ahh, so I did teach you something about your powers" Argost purred "what a treasure trove of information am I!" he laughed._

_"Still, a pity you couldn't lose the eyes anyway." Argost commented as Zak turned when he heard the noise of the airship's doors opening. He cut the communication off just before the door opened._

"We just missed him." Drew seethed "if only we were a little quieter."

**_The screen fell black._**

**Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I've written yet! Review!**


End file.
